The Air
by Viechi
Summary: chapter 2 update! Tanpa penjelasan apapun Rukia jelas mengerti apa yg sudah Ia lihat Sudah saatnya Ia melupakan perasaannya. "saat aku terpisah dengannya, aku mulai mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan Ichigo disisiku dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya" Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat permintaan Inoue sebelumnya. Semakin Rukia mengingatnya semakin deras air mata yang ia keluarkan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terpaan angin lembut memainkan setiap helaian rambut hitam legam miliknya baguslah cuaca saat ini sangat cerah semua mahluk yang mereka sebut manusia sangat menyukai cuaca seperti ini. Semua melakukan aktifitas banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang di tempat itu, ada yang berkumpul bersama teman mereka, bercanda cekakak-cekikik, para orang tua bersama anak mereka, tak hanya itu cukup banyak dari mereka yang berpasangan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, dan ia selalu tahu tempat ini memang selalu ramai entah sudah keberapa kali dirinya selalu mendatangi kota ini selama 3 tahun ini.

* * *

 **The Air © Viechi**

 **Bleach © Kubo Tite**

 **Rated : M (ringan)**

 **Hanya memeriahkan #EndOfArcana**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Dont't like? Then review! Tell me wat's on your mind ^v^**

* * *

Dirinya memang sangat menyukai kota ini, yah kota Karakura banyak sekali kenangan di kota ini kota yang membuatnya memiliki seorang teman dan sahabat lebih dari itu seseorang yang sangat berharga hingga saat ini seorang pria berambut orange dirinya selalu memanggil kepala jeruk jika mereka sudah bertengkar mengenai hal sepele keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengalah, namun seperti itulah keakraban mereka, oh dan jangan kalian lupakan bahwa dirinya selalu menyayangi sikepala jeruk ini. Dulu dirinya memang menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat namun semakin seriang ia bertemu dan bertengkar dengan si kepala jeruk ia mulai memandangnya sebagai seorang lelaki. Tentu saja perasaannya pun berubah hingga sekarang dengan hanya memikirkanya saja membuatnya frustasi.

Perasaan merindu yang tak bisa ia pungkiri hingga saat ini, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, hah? Dan sampai kapan kau menghela nafas akibat frustasi yang menyerangmu akhir-akhir ini akibat keputusan yang kau ambil.

Manik violet miliknya tak pernah lepas dari sepasang kekasih lelaki tinggi berambut orange dan gadis berambut panjang orange mereka tidak sedang memadu kasih seperti yang dilakukan pasangan yang lain berpegangan tangan atau merangkul lengan pasangan mereka seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa "dia milikku", mereka hanya duduk di bangku taman jarak mereka duduk tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh.

Keduanya terlihat sedang mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semakin lama ia memandang mereka semakin cepat pula reiatsu miliknya diketahui keduanya. Tujuanya datang kekota ini selalu sama ia ingin melihatnya kemudian kembali ke soul society dengan cepat jika berharap kehadirannya tidak diketahui.

"ittaii.." seorang anak kecil berlari dan terjatuh tak jauh dari mereka, sontak si pria segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" si pria membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran di pakaian anak itu.

anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan, "ibu bilang aku harus kuat jika jatuh, karna aku seorang laki-laki" terangnya menahan sakit di lututnya menggantinya dengan cengiran lebar memperlihatkan gigi susu yang rapi. Ibu bilang haus kuat.

"Anak pintar, lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati. Oke!" ia memeberi nasehat sederhana tangannya mengusap lembut kepala si anak.

"Ha'i" anak kecil itupun segera meninggalkannya pergi mengejar teman sebayanya.

Gadis yang mengawasinya dari atas tersenyum

"Ichigo"

bibir mungilnya bergerak mengucakan nya seolah menjadi gejala yang membuatnya sulit untuk disembuhkan kecuali dicegah yaitu tidak menemui Ichigo selamanya jika ingin sembuh, namun pada kenyataanya ia tidak ingin sembuh. Keinginannya sudah terpenuhi waktunya gerbang pemisah antara dirinya dengan dunia manusia sudah tertutup.

Seperti sebuah sinyal Ichigo segera berbalik menatap kearah langit merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya pendengarannya sempat mendengar namanya disebut. Namun Ichigo tidak menemukan apapun atau seseorang yang memanggilnya, tidak ichigo rasa bukan untuk memanggil melainka hanya lantunkan namanya. Rahang Ichigo mengeras. _Rukia. kenapa?_.

Melihat ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi kekasihnya ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo di langit tidak ada apa-apa hanya langit dan awan, atau bisa jadi bukan objek keduanya yang Ichigo lihat.

"Kurosaki-kun daijoubu?" kekasihnya merasa khawatir ia hanya ingin memastikan Ichigo apa ia benar-benar baik saja karna bukan jarang lagi Ichigo memandang ke arah langit seperti ini.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya. Kemudian menggeleng jeda sesaat "Inoue, gomen bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Ada rasa kecewa dari ajakan Ichigo bukan apa-apa meraka baru 1 jam habiskan waktu bersama setelah satu bulan Ichigo sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi apa kurosaki-kun benar-benar baik saja?"

"Tidak adak yang perlu dikhawatirkan Inoue, ayo aku antar kau pulang"

Selalu, Ichigo selalu mengatakan itu. _ada apa denganmu Ichigo tak bisakah kau lebih terbuka terhadapku?_

Inoue merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna selama menjadi kekasihnya, Inoue merasa Ichigo sedang menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan selama 3 tahun ini mereka sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan yang pasti pada hubungan mereka selama itu hubungan mereka terasa hambar. Dulu mereka memang selalu pergi berkencan berpegangan tangan selalu inoue yang lebih dulu.

Mereka sudah didepan rumah Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun, maukah kau minum teh dulu sebelum pulang?" Inoue tahu menawarkan teh adalah hal yang biasa namun bukan acara minum teh yang Inoue utamakan ia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Ichigo.

Tanpa pikir lama Ichigo segera menggelengka kepala "Tidak, maaf tidak untuk hari ini Inoue mungkin lain kali saja." Seulas senyum ia sertakan berharap penolakannya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ja." Ichigo segera berbalik meninggalkan Inoue di belakangnya baru beberapa langkah Inoue berlari memeluk punggung Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, katakanlah padaku jika terjadi sesuatu aku ingin selalu berada disamping mu kurosaki-kun biarkan aku meringankan bebanmu. Aku ingin tau apa yang kau pikirkan jadi kumohon biarkan aku membantumu." Inoue semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, satu tangan Ichigo terangkat menggenggam tangan Inoue.

 _Kau tidak mengerti inoue terlalu sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya._

Yah terlalu sulit dan terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan ah seandainya tuan takdir tak mempermainkan kehidupan perasaanya maka akan lebih mudah baginya untuk hidup lebih bahagia dan bebas memilih siapapun yang ia inginkan. Bukan tapi yang ia cintai.

"Inoue" ucapnya seraya perlahan melepakan pelukan Inoue berbalik memegang kedua lengan atas Inoue " tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan dan tak ada yang aku pikirkan saat ini-" bohong jika Ichigo tidak memikirkan apapun "-tenang saja aku pasti akan mengatakannya jika aku mau" yah jika Ichigo mau, kali ini ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi-"

Ichigo segera memotong ucapan inoue "Aku hanya lelah Inoue"

"Baiklah Kalau begitu" inoue tidak bisa memaksa Ichigo perlahan wajahnya medekat mencoba memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo tahu.

"Masuklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" Ichigo mencoba menghentikan inoue dengan cara mengusap lembut kepala inoue. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menginginkannya saat ini. Dan akhirnya ichigo benar-benar pergi.

 _Gomen Inoue._

* * *

Rukia sudah berada di soul society keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Ingin rasanya Rukia menghampirinya melepskan sesuatu yang ia tahan selama ini. Namun ia tahu dirinya tak sanggup melakukan apa yang dikehendaki benaknya sendiri. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak jika ia lakukan itu semua hubungan yang mereka bangun akan hancur karena ke egoisan dirinya terutama Rukia tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Inoue hancur karena gadis itu sangat mencintai Ichigo. Dia bukan seseorang yang patut diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sungguh Rukia merasa tidak puas dengan hanya melihatnya.

Diwaktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda.

 _Rukia : aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _Ichigo :aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Entah faktor kebetulan atau mungkin ada sebuah ikatan yang terhubung membuat mereka semiliki keinginan yang sama dan keinginan mereka bertambah.

 _Rukia : dan aku ingin bebagi udara denganmu. Lagi._

 _Ichigo : dan aku ingin bebagi udara denganmu. Lagi._

 **TBC**

* * *

Bersedia untuk mereview? Oke aku tidak memaksa kok so enjoy aja.

Yo! Minna-san Konichiwa. Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca fic pertama Ichiruki ku yang yah, sangat biasa.

Setelah lama hiatus dari perfanfika ini saya merasa tergerak kembali menulis fic baru karena salah satu pair tercinta saya ichiruki tidak berakhir canon. Sumpah saya nagis pas baca ending komik bleach ternyata yang jadi istri Ichigo bukan Rukia melainkan nona Semok Orihime Inoue. Sumpah gedeg + nyesek bnget. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi semuanya atas kehendak abang Tite Kubo saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa T-T. Yang penting saya masih mencintai Ichiruki. Oke cukup sesi curhat saya #kaya ada yang peduli aja.

rated M untuk chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 tahun yang lalu.

Pijakan demi pijakan Rukia lewati langkahnya semakin semakin gundah dan pikirannya kacau mengenai keselamatan Ichigo melawan Yhwach. Dan iya yakin Ichigo pasti bisa mengalahkan Yhwach tapi entah kenapa perasaanya semakin resah.

 **The Air © Vicchi**

 **Bleach © Kubo Tite**

 **Hanya memeriahkan #EndOfArcana**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Dont't like? Then review! Tell me wat's on your mind ^v^**

* * *

"Rukia tunggu aku!" tegas Renji. Bahkan ia sendiri tak b isa menyamai langkahnya dengan rukia, tiba-tiba rukia terhuuyung karena tersandung batu namun Rukia bisa menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Ku bilang pelankan langkahmu sebelum nanti wajahmu yang akan mencium tanah. Aku tahu kau sedang khawatir, dia tidak akan menjadi gumpalan daging saat kau melihatnya dan-" ucap Renji mulai jengkel, Rukia yang mendengarnyapun sama jengkelnya Rukia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Dan bisakah kau diam Renji bukan urusanmu jika aku terjatuh nanti"

"Apa! Aku hanya peduli" Kata Renji. Rukia memutar matanya "Huh, aku bukan anak kecil, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan ichigo" Rukia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya

"Cih, selalu saja siberengsek itu" Renji segera menyusul Rukia

"Aku mendengarmu Abarai, jaga ucapanmu." Ucap rukia penuh Penekanan. Renji tidak menjawab ia hanya mengeratkan rahangnya percuma saja jika dirinya membalas ucapanya dirinya tidak akan bisa menbuat rukia menuruti perkataannya jika sudah seperti ini maka lebih baik diam saja jika dirinya ingin selamat dari sode no shirayuki.

Pertarungan Ichigo dan Yhwach sudah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan cukup banyak Shinigami yang gugur akibat perang ini, sebagian wilayah Soul Society hancur porak poranda untunglah para penduduk lebih cepat di efakuasi sehingga banyak dari mereka yang selamat.

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir, semoga mereka (para Shinigami) juga selamat." Ichigo merasa lega semuanya sudah berakhir, ia bersyukur dirinya masih diberi umur panjang melihat apa yang sudah ia alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. dan tak bisa dipungkiri tubuhnya memang terasa remuk luka dimana-mana, tapi bukan Ichigo namanya jika ia tak bisa menahan semua itu tubuhnya selalu bisa bertahan dari semua luka yang ia alami.

Tak jauh darinya Inoue sedang menagis melihat keadaan dirinya saat ini. Yah Inoue memang selalu seperti itu berbeda dengan Rukia dia tidak mungkin menagis didepannya seperti itu yang ada dia akan melakukan hal kasar terhadap tubuhnya. Mengingat rukia Ichigo jadi ingin tahu keadaan Rukia saat ini.

 _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Rukia._

Inoue segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Ichigo "yokatta...hiks... yokatta...hiks..." Ichigo terkejut kini tubuhnya benar-benar remuk dan tubuhnya membungkuk pada Inoue karena menahan sakit. "Kupikir hiks.. aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi kurosaki-kun hiks..." ucap Inoue tak tak menti-henti menangis.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kedatangan Rukia dan Renji. Entah kenapa hatinya semakin sakit melihat mereka saat Rukia hendak akan melangkah menghampiri mereka Renji segera menghentikan niat Rukia dengan memnarik lengan atas Rukia segera menoleh apa yang sedang temannya lakukan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka" Saran Renji dengan wajah datarnya.

Rukia tak menjawab melainkan menautkan kedua alisnya seolah ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya, Rukia menoleh kembali pada arah sebaliknya. Ichigo sedang mengusap rambut Inoue dan mengucapkan sesuatu, itu cukup membuat Rukia mengerti ia melepas paksa peganga Renji ia segera pergi dari tempat itu Renji tidak langsung menyusulnya melainkan ia pergi ke arah sebaliknya dengan Rukia ia tahu Rukia pasti tidak ingin ia mengikutinya dan ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di tempat lain.

Rukia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai menggenang kemudian jatuh menyusuri pipinya "Bodoh, kenapa aku menagis" Rukia segera menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mengalir. Bukannya berhenti air matanya terus mengalir tak ada habisnya membuat Rukia kesal harus terus menghilangkan air matanya."Oh ayolah, kenapa aku cengeng seperti ini, harusnya aku senang mereka baik-baik saja." Rukia tahu bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menagis seperti ini, ia hanya berusaha menghentikan hatinya yang semakin sakit setelah melihat Inoue memeluk erat Ichigo dan Ichigo membalas pelukan Inoue.

* * *

Flash Back

Waktu dimna peperangan ini belum dimulai. Seperti biasa Rukia diberi ijin mengunjungi teman-temannya di kota Karakura sekaligus mengawasi keadaan sekitar dari serangan para hollow.

"Kuchiki-san maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja?" Inoue mengajukan permintaan pada Rukia.

"Hm, Baiklah tapi apa si kepala jeruk ini ikut?" oh jangan lupakan keberadaan si kepala jeruk.

"Apa kau bilang? Lagi pula untuk apa aku ikut berbelanja dengan perempuan cebol maniak chuppy sepertimu" Ichigo membalas ejekkannya setelah dirinya disebut kepala jeruk.

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Rukia tanda Ia mulai marah jika kata cebol keluar dari mulut Ichigo Rukia melipat kedua lengannya menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo "Oh Kau Tahu Ichigo, Setidaknya Chuppy lebih lucu dari pada kepala jerukmu."

Jelas Ichigo tidak mau kalah iapun melakukan hal yang sama menyondongkan tubuhnya lebih rendah kearah Rukia "Oh dan jangan sampai suatu saat nanti kau akan lebih menyukai rambut ku ini daripada Chuppymu itu" Tantang Ichigo, salah orang tuanya yang memiliki gen warna rambut yang unik seperti jeruk. Sehingga Rukia membullynya seperti itu. wajah kesal mereka sangat dekat masing-masing mata mengeluarkan kilatan seolah mereka bertarung antara mata dengan mata.

"Hehehe, sudah-sudah kalian sudah kelewatan sebaiknya kalian hentikan dan segera berbaikan. Yah" Inoue mengankat kedua tangannya mencoba melerai mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah berbaikan jika diminta seperti itu, jangan khawatir mereka memang seperti itu paling nanti juga mereka saling membutuhkan. Jika memang ada yang dibutuhkan" jelas Ayah chigo sambil mengusap-ngusap dagu.

"Kuchiki-san bukankan kau akan menemaniku berbelanja sebaiknaya kita pergi sekarang." Pinta Inoue berharap mereka benar-benar menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau benar, Ayo kita pergi" kata Rukia, mereka berdua pun pergi dari kediaman Kurosaki. Sebelum Rukia benar-benar menghilang dibakik pintu ia sempat menjulurkan lidah untuk Ichigo. "Hemph" Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya tentu saja setelah Rukia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Shi shi shi... aku ingat ada pepatah yang mengatakan kebencian bisa berubah menjadi cinta" ungkap Ishin menyindir anak lelakinya.

 _Entahlah_

Ishin mendekati telinga Ichigo "Dan aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu jika suatu saat nanti kau dan Rukia melakukan 'pertengkaran' yang menyenangkan di balik selim-" Wajah Ichigo memanas mendengar bisikan biadab Ayahnya "HENTIKAAAN ORANG TUA BERENGSEK! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU" Ichigo meneriaki Ayahnya yang selalu bersikap konyol "Orang tua macam apa kau ini" ketus Ichigo meninggalkan Ayahnya membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu, dan Ishin semakin menjadi melihan perubahan wajah Ichigo yang semakin memerah entah karena marah atau malu yang jelas kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap. "Ho ho ho, tidak usah malu Ichigo suatu saat kau pasti mengiginkan hal itu"

"URUSAAAII BAKA OYAJI" Balas Ichigo berteriak dari dalam kamar. Dan memang seperti itulah mereka keluarga Kurosaki tidak pernah akur dibalik itu semua mereka saling menyayangi,saling melindungi, dan saling menjaga.

Di tempat lain di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Huaaa mereka banyak sekali, aku ingin memiliki semuanya" mata Rukia berbinar melihat sederetan boneka, pernak pernik, gantungan handpone, souvenir. Semuanya berbentuk dan bergambar Chuppy "Haah" _tapi aku tidak pnya cukup uang untuk membelinya._ Sesal Rukia dalam hati.

"Ini untukmu" Inoue menyodorkan sebuah gelang disekelilingnya bergantung beberapa boneka chuppy dan ada satu bentuk hati bertuliskan friend. "semoga Kuchiki-san menyukainya" Inoe memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Rukia

"Hua, kawaiii tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya" Rukia mengankat lengan yang di kelilingi Chuppy kemudian memutar-mutar lengan matanya semakin berbinar "Arigato Inoue"

"Hm" Inoue mengangguk "Aku juga membeli yang sama"Inoue menunjukan gelang yang sama pada Rukia. "Aku inign kita terus bersahabat Kuchiki-san" Kata Inoue

"Kau bicara apa Inoue, tentu saja kita akan bersahabat seperti ini"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Inoue merasa lega, bibirnya kembali rapat matanya masih berfokus pada Rukia yang terus memegangi gelang yang dapatkan.

"Aku... menyukai Kurosaki-kun" Terang Inoue

Rukia menghentikan kegiatan matanya melirik kesana-kemari berusaha mencerna pendengarannya berusan entah kenapa hatinya sedikit terohok wajahnya ia palingkan pada Inoue matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa ada pria lain yang kau sukai?" dengan entengnya Inoue menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain mencoba mengembalikan ekspresi normal jeda beberapa saat sampai ia menjawab "T-Tidak ada"

"Begitu kah." Balas Inoue. Bagi Inoue jawaban itu lebih melegakan dari pada jwaban apapun. Tanpa Inoue sadari Rukia menghela nafas matanyapu sedikit sayu.

 _Kenapa harus si kepala jeruk, dan kenapa aku harus berbohong._

"Kau tau, sejak kecil... orang tua ku meninggal jadi aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia juga meninggal. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun... saat aku merasakan kebaikannya, aku sadar bahwa selama ini akau kesepian" jeda beberapa saat Rukia masih mendengarkan "Hingga sampai Ichigo selalu melindungiku dari serangan Hollow-" Rukia tidak ingin mendengar lebih lama lagi "-saat aku terpisah dengannya, aku mulai mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan Ichigo disisiku dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

sesak didadanya semakin menjadi saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Inoue

 _Haruskah... Haruskah seperti ini, apa aku akan baik-baik saja._

Inoue meraih tangan Rukia lalu mengenggamnya.

"Apa Kuchiki-san mau membantuku?, sebagai sahabat?" Pinta Inoue penuh harap

 _Entahlah... apa aku bisa melakukannya Inoue._

Rukia mengulum bibir bawah hatinya mulai ragu, tanpa pikir panjang Ia telah memutuskan

"Ha'i" Rukia berusaha memasang senyuman berusaha menutup apa yang ia rasakan sebaliknya.

Inoue sangat senang, sungguh Rukia akan sangat bersalah jika Ia merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Gelang ini memang sangat cocok untuk mu" Kata Inoue

"Arigatou"

End Of Flash back

* * *

Tanpa penjelasan apapun Rukia jelas mengerti apa yg sudah Ia lihat Sudah saatnya Ia melupakan perasaannya.

" _saat aku terpisah dengannya, aku mulai mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan Ichigo disisiku dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"_

Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat permintaan Inoue sebelumnya. Semakin Rukia mengingatnya semakin deras air mata yang ia keluarkan.

 _Kumohon berhentilah menagis._

 **TBC**

* * *

Bersedia mereview?

Maaf semuanya, hounto ni gommenasai. author tidak bisa menepati janji yang sebelumnya kali di chapter akan menjurus ke rated M, setelah dipikir-pikir rasanya kecepetan klo langsung kesitu, author masih belum yakin mau menempatkan rated M di chapter berapa saat Ini untuk jaga-jaga aja karena memang akan ada kata-kata kasar yg keluar dan maaf kalo fic yg ini juga kependekan. #lagi

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang menunggu fic Ichiruki Saya.


End file.
